YuGiOh! Destiny of Doom
by TmmyCartm
Summary: Picking up where the manga ended, something happens that was never meant to happen again...and someone must stop it. chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Hm... Oh....hello....you all might be wondering where I have been....quite funny actually...  
  
....  
  
Okay....not that funny.....anyway....I am sorry for abandoning my work....a lot has happened in a year. I have however...made a decision... Recently... I have read tale of an upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! movie that will be exclusive to America and Canada and is still unknown if it will be released in Japan (yes...I know...ridiculous...but true...don't flame me before reading my story and actually LOOKING UP the movie online because I am not a liar). Also, I have read the final Yu-Gi-Oh! manga chapter (that's right...its over....and Yu-Gi-Oh! R is really not a sequal, but it takes place after battle city). Now, if you don't like spoilers, please don't continue reading...  
  
......  
  
......  
  
......  
  
.....  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
......  
  
......  
  
I KNEW you couldn't resist! Anyway, let me tell you things that happen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie and final chapter of the manga for those of you who don't know what happened:  
  
Things about the movie:  
  
-takes place after Battle City  
  
-A new guy, Anubis, who fought Yami in the past, has come back bearing the 8th (that's right....EIGHTH) Millennium Item...however...it is unknown what that item is at this time...but this fanfic takes place after the move. Because I don't know what the item is, it will not be included in my fanfic until after more details of the movie are released.  
  
- Kaiba has a new monster known as the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon  
  
- Yugi has two new monsters called Magicians Valkriya, an "evolved" version of Dark Magician Girl, and Magician Heiroglyph, an "evolved" version of the Dark Magician.  
  
- Assuming that because this takes place after Battle City and before other Yu-Gi-Oh! series, I am guessing Anubis was defeated.  
  
-comes out August 13th or 15th.  
  
Now, here are the details of the final chapters of the manga:  
  
-Yugi has all 7 Millennium items (the movie has nothing to do with the manga, but in my story, I guess it will) and he inserted into something known as the Pharaoh's Memory Tablet which when the Millennium items are inserted...they will be swallowed by the earth, unable to cause pain in the world again.  
  
- Pharaoh Yugi's true name is.....Atemu.  
  
-Yugi and Atemu had to have a duel...if Atemu lost, then he would leave into the afterlife where all his Egyptian friends and family were waiting for him for 3000 years.  
  
- Yes, Yugi defeated Atemu... (also, he defeated Bakura, who now is no threat...at least now...I suppose....)  
  
-Yugi's last words before leaving Egypt with Joey, Tea, etc. was "From here, this is just the beginning!" Unfortunately, it was also the end of the manga and the story of Yu-Gi-Oh!...until now that is...  
  
What I mean is, this story starts after Yugi and Atemu parted. My story takes place two years after and will introduce new characters. I hope you enjoy my fanfic, and what I believe would happen if the story continued. Anyway, without further interruption, let me begin the first chapter of......  
  
YU-GI-OH!: DESTINY OF DOOM Chapter 1: The new beginning  
  
Far away, in the Egyptian sands of Luxor, there lies nothing but the ruins of the place that housed the Memory Tablet, an artifact that once housed the Millennium Items, now gone....never to be found again...  
  
SHWOOOM!!!!  
  
Seven beams of light shoot up into the sky from the bottomless pit at incredible speed! As they join together at the center, they quickly fly towards different directions of the earth. However...it is uncertain if they have a destination...but one thing is certain... They were never meant to be seen again...  
  
Ten days later...in Japan...  
  
"Look kid, either you're gonna buy it or not. I haven't got all day, but if you want this Dark Magician used by Yugi Mutoh himself, it'll cost you $300. You do want it, right?" said the shop owner at a card store.  
  
"Y-yes...", said the young boy. "But... you see, this money is my savings...my parents don't want me to spend it...they want me to let it grow so I can have enough money when I become an adult..."  
  
"Look kid, I have plenty of other people who will buy this card from me.", said the dealer, smiling. He knew kids couldn't say no. People have been after cards used by famous duelists like Yugi Mutoh and Seto Kaiba. But was this a real card? Only the dealer knew that Yugi would NEVER give up his own Dark Magician, no matter the price.  
  
"Some people would even pay $1000 for this card. A kid in America said he would buy this card from me for $100, 000!", added the dealer. "A-alright...I guess...I'll buy it...", said the kid. He took out $300 from his pocket. The dealer was smiling, his eyes showing his greed.  
  
"Here ya go kid! Enjoy!", said the dealer, greedily counting the money. "Remember, all sales are final."  
  
"Thanks...I guess...", said the kid, holding the card that was supposedly owned by the famous Yugi Mutoh. The kid then walked out of the store, showing some signs of happiness and some signs of sadness.  
  
"HA HA HA!!!! I knew it would work! Kids would do anything to own a card that was once owned by a famous duelist! Next time... I may even use a REAL Dark Magician! HA HA HA!!!" laughed the dealer. "I think I will lock up early and celebrate by...hmm...buying many packs of booze! WAH HA HA HA!!!!!" Just as the dealer was going to lock up, another kid walked in wearing a duel disk. He was 15, about the same age as Yugi and Seto.  
  
'Hmmm...Maybe another scam couldn't hurt!', thought the dealer, grinning. "Hello young sir! Welcome to Rare 'n' Hard to Find Collectables! Ah! I see you are a duelist! Are you looking for something in particular?", said the dealer.  
  
The kid stared at the dealer and walked in further. When he walked in, his back gave off a gold shine. Did this kid bring something rare?  
  
"Did you just sell a little kid a Dark Magician?", asked the kid. The dealer looked surprised. There was no way he could have found that out.  
  
"Um...w-why yes....yes I did....". said the dealer. "It was once owned by the amazing Yugi Mutoh himself... Why? Are you after those kinds of cards? I have a Blue-Eyes owned by Seto Kaiba..." The dealer then picked up a framed Blue-Eyes White Dragon card "autographed" by Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hmph...", huffed the kid, not believing that the card was real. "How much are you chargin' for that?"  
  
"Uh...well...it wasn't easy to get Kaiba to sign this card...after all...he is a very busy man...I'd say...about $3000...or that gold thing behind your back.", said the dealer. The kid then took out his wallet. 'He's really gonna do it! This loser is actually going to buy this card from me!', thought the dealer.  
  
The kid slammed down $7 on the table. "Gimme two packs of Duel Monster cards.", he said. The dealer looked disappointed.  
  
"Here...enjoy....", said the dealer disappointingly. He handed the kid the two packs, but to the dealer's surprise, he didn't leave. "What are you waiting for kid? I haven't got all day!  
  
"Heh...just like that kid who you sold the Dark Magician to doesn't have any money, right?", said the kid smirking. The dealer was shocked. "Alright, I'll leave. But before we do, we have a pack war."  
  
"A...what?", asked the dealer who was confused.  
  
"A pack war. We each take a pack (I bought two, so you can take one of mine) and we open them and review the cards in the pack. The person who has the card with the highest attack points wins the game.", said the kid. "If you win, I will buy that Blue-Eyes White Dragon from you for $10,000. Here, I will even show you the money!" The kid took out the money and the dealer counted it. It was all there.  
  
"And if you win?", asked the dealer.  
  
"If I win...", started the kid. "...you must play another game with me....a SHADOW game..." The kid smiled as the gold item behind his back shined brighter.  
  
'A shadow game....hmm...must mean higher stakes...meaning more money for me!', the dealer thought. "Alright...I accept your challenge!", said the dealer.  
  
Both people started opening their packs. Card after card, they reviewed the contents, until each person decided their strongest card.  
  
"Ready? Now show me your card.", said the kid.  
  
The dealer showed his card: Despair from the Dark- 2800 attack.  
  
"Ha!", laughed the dealer. "Try and beat that! That's one of the strongest monsters in the game! It will be almost impossible to get a monster with a higher attack than that!"  
  
"Hm.", snickered the kid. He turned around his card: Invader of Darkness- 2900 attack.  
  
"W-what!?! H-how?! That can't be!", stammered the dealer.  
  
"It is. And as you agreed, you must play a Shadow game with me.", said the kid, taking out the gold item behind his back. It was a golden sword...with a mysterious eye on it. "Shadow game! Illusionary Greed!", yelled the kid, pointing the sword to the dealer.  
  
Suddenly, money began flying around the shop. $10! $100! $100,000,000 even! ...But this was only what the dealer could see...and it would be the only thing he would see. "Money! I must have it all!!!!", screamed the dealer who was running around the store chasing the money.  
  
"Your greed proved that you will go to great lengths, even if it meant selling fake cards, to get money.", said the kid. "Hm....whats this?" The kid then looked in a glass case...It was the card he needed for his deck: the Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. "I am taking this card. Let it be a lesson to you what will happen if you steal and lie.", said the kid, taking the card and putting it into his duel disk. He also took back the money that the dealer got after selling the Dark Magician, and then he left the store. He noticed the young boy sitting on the curve, crying, his tears falling on the fake card.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you.", said the kid, handing the young boy the $300.  
  
"Thank-you...", said the kid accepting the money. "But who are-"  
  
The kid turned around. There was no one there. Only the sound of the dealer's insanity...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Word gets around that a mysterious "Millennium Man" has been in Japan and has drove a dealer to insanity! But where will this man strike next? What is his name? And what has Yugi and his friends been up to and what will they have to do? Find out next chapter.  
  
Authors note: So what did you all think? Please review my story. No flames please. Three reviews will get the next chapter up quickly. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcomed Visitor Duel

Hey everyone. Well, here it is, the second chapter of....  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Destiny of Doom  
  
Chapter 2: Unwelcome Visitor Duel-part 1  
  
-Yugi's P.O.V.-  
  
Hm...Oh! Hello. My name is Yugi Mutoh, former champion of most of the Duel Monsters tournaments. Also, I was the person who housed the soul of a 3000 year old pharaoh from ancient Egypt with my Millennium Puzzle, until recently that is. Two years ago, we defeated our enemy, Zork, and me and Atemu, the pharaoh, had to have a ceremonial duel. In the end, I won the duel and Atemu had to go off into the afterlife. Since then, I have never been better!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Okay...Not really. See, let me tell you what has happened in the past two years.  
  
Right after Atemu left us, I felt insecure and broken up. My "other me" was gone...and there was no one I could rely on...quite literally. Yes, it is true I have many friends, but they weren't there for me...only Joey was. Joey was the one who told me the truth about Tea's love for me. Truthfully, she wasn't in love with me at all. She was in love with Atemu and thought of me as a little kid who could never be like him. She has been avoiding me, and she doesn't even know I know about her only "liking" me for Atemu. It is true, Atemu was the person who always got her out of a tight spot, like that time at the theme park when she was on a Ferris Wheel and there was a bomb on there. However, her fate was in Atemu's hands as well because if he picked the wrong card in the "game" the bomber played with us...I don't even want to know what would happen. Also...I haven't been doing so well in Duel Monster tournaments either...I don't know what I should do...  
  
"Yugi, can I come in?", said Grandpa Mutoh as he knocked on his grandson's door.  
  
"Sure...come on in Grandpa.", said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, you have mail, and Joey is here.", said his grandfather, handing Yugi the letters he has received.  
  
Yugi opened the letters. "Groan...not more duelist tournaments! I can't win anymore, not since..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence!", said Joey as he walked into Yugi's room. "Yug', I know you lost Atemu and your Millennium Puzzle, and you feel down in the dumps about-"  
  
"DON'T SAY HER NAME!!!!", yelled Yugi. He was glaring at Joey angrily.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone...", said Grandpa as he walked out.  
  
"Yugi, what I was trying to say was when Atemu left, he said that you didn't have to rely on him anymore. You were stronger and you have surpassed him. Trust me Yug'. You will win one of these tournaments.", said Joey, reassuring his friend.  
  
"Joey...THESE ARE INVITES TO KIDDIE TOURNAMENTS!!!", yelled Yugi. His grandfather could hear him and he almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Ow...fine..." said Joey, covering his ears. "But when an important tournament rises, we join in, ok?"  
  
"Fine...now, why'd you come over?", asked Yugi.  
  
"Erm...well...you know about important tournaments?", said Joey.  
  
"Mannnn......", groaned Yugi.  
  
"Trust me. Its one held by Kaiba himself.", said Joey.  
  
"Kaiba??", Yugi asked.  
  
He had not heard from Kaiba in a while. They all wondered where he was. Turns out, he was thinking of strategies to defeat Yugi all this time. He may have found one that can destroy Yugi and be able to finally regain title of Duelist King. But in order to be crowned king, he must have the God Cards, and those went with Atemu.  
  
At Kaibacorp...  
  
"Yugi...now I know how to defeat you. I have won in all the tournaments recently, but none that have the title of Duelist King up for grabs. I know I will defeat you at my tournament...because if you don't go, then you will never know if you are stronger than Atemu. You will be a weakling forever. However...the God Cards are currently gone...hmm...that is a problem...", said Seto to himself.  
  
"Good morning Master Kaiba!", said Isono, one of Seto's loyal workers. "There is something on the T.V. I believe you should see."  
  
"Hm... alright...", said Seto. "But it better be important."  
  
Newscaster: That's right. Last night, a card dealer at a famous card store was taken to an institution last night. Apparently, by viewing the security cameras, the dealer sold a fake Dark Magician to a young boy for $300, claiming that the "card" was once owned by Yugi Mutoh, an expert at Duel Monsters.  
  
"Hmph...so? Why am I watching this Isono? I have more important things to do.", said Seto angrily.  
  
Newscaster: The person who drove the dealer insane is a bearer of a golden sword that has a mysterious "Eye of Anubis". More details as they come."  
  
"...Isono...can it be?", said Seto, who was at a loss for words. "Can it be that...the Millennium items are...back?"  
  
"Could be..." said a person. Seto and Isono looked around and they spotted a person sitting on the window. Seto and Isono didn't believe their eyes. This person was holding the sword!  
  
"Wanna duel?", said the mysterious kid from the card shop last night.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Time: Does Kaiba accept this person's duel? What is his name? Find out on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Destiny of Doom.  
  
Author's note: sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, please review. The story will be up faster with more reviews. 


	3. Chaotic Duelist

Yikes...sorry for not writing in a while everyone...After I wrote my second chapter, I had to continuously study for finals and then the first three weeks of July, I was at summer camp. Anyway, I'm back, but there MAY be some continuity errors due to the fact that the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie comes out the 13th..in other words, next week. I am however, hoping to avoid the errors. Also, some cards may be different in my fic than in the real TCG. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Chaotic Duelist  
  
"Well?", said the mysterious duelist. "Do you want to duel?"  
  
"Grr...I don't know who you are, and how you got passed our guards, but if you think for one second that I am turning down a duel, you've got another thing coming!", said Seto Kaiba angrily as he put on his duel disk.  
  
They then walked into a private room to conduct the duel.  
  
"Wait...I'll duel, but on one condition... tell me your name and who you are at the end, alright?", asked Seto as he drew his first five cards.  
  
"Alright...that's seems fair, but you must tell me something at the end too.", said the duelist as he too drew his five cards. "Tell me all you know about Yugi Mutou."  
  
"Alright. Now lets get this over with!" said Kaiba as he and his opponent set their life points on their duel disks: 8000.  
  
"I'll go first", said the duelist. His hand consisted of Double Spell, Imperial Order, Sinister Serpent, United We Stand, and Dark Hole. He drew his first card: Enemy Controller.  
  
"I set one card face down, along with one monster in face down defense position, and end my turn."  
  
Kaiba's hand consisted of X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Change of Heart, and Monster Reborn. He too drew his first card: Negate Attack.  
  
"I set one card face down and summon the X-Head Cannon!" Kaiba cried out. "X-Head cannon! Attack his face down monster!"  
  
With that, his Sinister Serpent was destroyed.  
  
"My turn. As you know, whenever Sinister Serpent exists in the graveyard, it can return to the player's hand." Said the duelist who took the card back from the graveyard and drew his next card off the top of his deck: Swords of Revealing Light.  
  
"I play the card Swords of Revealing Light! Your monsters cannot harm me for three turns!!! Then, I'll once again place my serpent face down. Your move Seto."  
  
Kaiba drew his next card: White Dragon Ritual.  
  
"I play Change of Heart! I gain control of your face down monster and sacrifice it along with my X-Head Cannon to bring out the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!!! In three turns you are finished!!" cried out Kaiba.  
  
The duelist did not seem phased. Instead, he drew his next card: Magic Cylinder. Also, he took back his serpent.  
  
"I place one card face down, and summon once again my serpent in face down defense position. Your move."  
  
Kaiba drew his next card: Paladin of White Dragon.  
  
"Well well, this must be my lucky day...I sacrifice my Y-Dragon Head in my hand to play White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon!!! Then, I use my dragon's ability to sacrifice it for another one my Blue-Eyes!!! Your turn."  
  
Things didn't look good for the duelist, but he showed no emotion. He wasn't scared of the powerful dragons, because in his deck, there lived another more powerful card.  
  
His next card was Mystical Space Typhoon, which he played on Kaiba's face down trap card, Negate Attack. But then, he did the unthinkable...  
  
"I now play Double Spell! I discard a spell card to use one you previously used...and I pick...Change of Heart!" said the duelist as he discarded the spell United We Stand. I take control of one of your Blue Eyes, but that's not all! I also play enemy controller, sacrificing my serpent and taking control of your other Blue Eyes!" said the duelist as Kaiba watched in horror.  
  
"Now attack dragons!!!"  
  
"Guuh!!!", yelped Kaiba as he lost 6000 life points.  
  
"I'm not done Kaiba! I play Dark Hole, and you won't regain control of your dragons!  
  
"N-no....", cried Kaiba weakingly. Little did the duelist know, that in Kaiba's hand was a card that could bring back a Blue Eyes.  
  
"Kaiba drew his next card, Pot of Greed.  
  
"I activate Monster Reborn and bring back one of my ultimate dragon's!!! Now attack!"  
  
But while the dragon was attacking, the duelist activated a card...a trap card...  
  
"I activate Magical Cylinder! This trap negates your attack...and send the damage to your life points!!! That brings you down straight to -1000 life points!!!"  
  
"Gaaahh!!!!" yelled Kaiba in pain, as he soon then fell.  
  
"I win Kaiba...and as part of our agreement, you would tell me all you knew about Yugi Mutou...." Said the duelist.  
  
"Alright...I'll tell....." grumbled Kaiba.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Next time, Kaiba and the duelist have a talk. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the 15th. Anyway, please review! Bye! 


End file.
